


We Own London

by Azilver



Series: We Own London Now [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, M/M, Major Character Injury, Murder, Pre-Slash, Shooting, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azilver/pseuds/Azilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Unwin is the boss of the Unwin Boys.<br/>The Kingsman Group are their competitors.<br/>His son fell for their boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Debutante

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BakaDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaDoll/gifts).



> From the delish idea by the fab BakaDoll/agent_eggy

Eggsy first meets Harry Hart when he is seven. His daddy had taken them to a hotel to meet some people. Eggsy had gotten very bored very quickly and had, with a talent his parents would later come to despair of, given his sitters the slip. He’d wondered the halls and various common rooms for a bit before finding a corner behind a large plant he liked. The plant had made his toy dinosaurs look like they were really in the past!

He’d barely started to set the scene when he’d heard voices. Looking out and making sure he wasn’t seen, he spotted a small group of men- an older one was poking another man with his finger and hissing at him like daddy did when he was angry and didn’t want Mum to hear him.

“You listen to me, boy! I will not concede anything to that upstart and his little gang of thugs. You will deal with him and his little family. I don't care about the what or the how, just make sure it leaves a message.”

Eggsy didn't understand what he meant but he didn't like how he sounded. He sounded mean. The old man left, followed by some others, leaving only the man he'd been poking and another man. He was funny looking, Eggsy thought, without any hair and all frowny. The other man didn’t look at the frowny man but still spoke to him, “Tonight, I think. Camelot need not fall to one mans outdated pride. Or arrogance.”

The frowny man had nodded, “Yes, this can’t go on.”

Eggsy had wondered what they were talking about but before he could do anything else the poked man had turned to his hiding space and approached it. He’d knelt, ignoring the inquiring, “Harry?” of the frowny man.

“Hello there, and who might you be?” So close, Eggsy could see the man’s eyes were warm, his voice was soft and he spoke like the rich people on the telly. His daddy had told him not to talk to strangers, especially strangers at his meetings but there was something about the man that Eggsy wanted to speak to, something he’d recognise only in the years to come. Holding his toys closer he crawled out from behind the plant.

“Gary.”

The man had blinked before smiling gently. “Ah. You would be young master Unwin then.”

Master? Eggsy pulled a face at the man’s funny way of talking. Only, the man chuckled at him and offered a hand. “My name is Harry Hart. I am an … acquaintance of your father.”

His Mum had taught him his manners, so Eggsy stood up and shook the hand as strong as he could. Harry stood too. “Now, how about we find your father? This place is rather large but I think I have an idea of where he may be.”

He liked Harry. His hair was fluffy and nice, he had pretty eyes even with the big glasses, and he had silly smart clothes which reminded Eggsy of how Batman dressed when he wasn’t being a hero. Best of all, he didn’t talk to Eggsy like he was stupid. Most of the people at his Daddy's meetings talked to him like he was a baby! So Harry was okay just for that.

Harry introduced the frowny man as Merlin. It was a funny name like in the stories his Mum sometimes read to him.  Merlin just nodded at him but followed after them. Eggsy didn’t mind because Harry held his hand and talked to him about his dinosaurs. Anyone who liked dinosaurs was cool and Harry knew all about them. Harry was cool.

He didn’t know how long they took to get back but before long Harry knocked on a door which was answered by one of Daddy’s men. “I believe you are missing someone.”

Daddy had come rushing out, gathering Eggsy up and wanting to know where he’d gone but Eggsy had just laughed, “I was playing and then Mr Harry found me and then we talked 'bout dinosaurs and came 'ere.”

Eggsy wouldn’t understand the looks cast between his Daddy and Harry until many years later but he was happy when his Daddy had held out his hand to Harry, “S’pose thanks then.”

Harry hadn’t hesitated, taking the offered hand in a firm grip, “None needed, Mr Unwin. Gary is a splendid child.”

Eggsy had grinned, hiding his face in his Daddy’s jacket. Daddy had nodded, “Yer one of Kings then? Hart, right?”

“Harry Hart, yes.”

“Hope to be doin’ business with ya soon then, Mr Hart.”

Eggsy missed the twitch of a smile on Harry lips as he answered, “I look forward to it.”

*****

A few days later one of his Daddy’s men had called with some news about the Kingsman Group. Daddy had all but fallen out of his chair laughing and muttering, “Tha’ cheeky mug! Looking forward to it, he said! Ha!”

Mum had eyed him curiously before asking what he was on about, but Daddy had only grinned, “Looks like we _will_ be doin’ business with Hart then.”


	2. Damsel

Eggsy is fourteen when he next talks to Harry for any significant amount of time.

They meet briefly when Dad drags him along to his meetings with the Kingsman Group, Harry shaking his hand and politely inquiring as to his health. There’s the occasional run-in on the street and picked up phone call. On one memorable occasion Eggsy and his Mum had literally run into the man, Mum's grip on his hand had turned crushing, even though Harry had been nothing but polite.

He’s old enough by then to know exactly what his Dad does, who his men are and what their ‘acquaintance’ with Harry is. He’s old enough to know what his Dad's legacy will be, what his own future will likely hold and the dangers of being a powerful gangster’s son. It’s not the first attempt at kidnapping but it is the first that can be considered a success.

He’s grabbed on his way to school, early enough in the day that few people will realise anything’s wrong before he’s at their secure location and a search can be mounted. They actually chain him up in a back room, with _real_ chains. There’s a solidness to the walls and a lack of dust that tells him that the building isn’t just another abandoned warehouse. He has to give them points for originality there. The room itself is little more than a near empty office barely big enough for the desk, yet alone Eggsy.

Eggsy’s not sure how long they've had him -he was drugged the moment they got him inside the car and woke up already chained to the bloody heavy desk- when he hears banging followed by shouts and scuffling. The sounds get louder and he realises what he’s actually hearing are gunshots and fighting. At first he thinks it’s his Dad- why else would someone attack these guys? So he holds back from shouting and calling attention to himself for the moment, not wanting to attract his kidnappers attentions, and after a while the noise dies down.

He’s shocked when the door opens to a familiar but unexpected face.

“Gary?” Harry blinks in surprise behind his glasses. “What on Earth?”

To Eggsy’s own confusion the man quickly slips into the room and shuts the door before checking on his bonds. He shakes it off though because, yeah, kidnapped and tied up here! “Give us a hand, yeah? Shitheads caught me on me way to school.”

“Indeed.” Harry quickly finds the locks doing something to them which Eggsy guesses means he's trying to unlock them. “Shit. I am sorry, Gary, but these need a key and I was actually looking for Mr Ferris when I stumbled upon you.”

“Who?”

“Arno Ferris, the leader of the group that captured you and have been making some aggressive incursions into some businesses they shouldn’t be.” Eggsy figured it was something like that- Dad had been pissed at some of his boys being taken out by some other group recently, muttering about needing to get rid of them, and he bets they’ve been stepping on the Kingsmen’s toes too. “Forgive me, Gary, but it’s likely Mr Ferris will have the key and I need to find him.”

“Eggsy.” He tells Harry, wanting him to call him by the nickname. Harry shoots him a puzzled look as he stands. “Call me Eggsy, m’not fond of Gary much.”

“Ah. Eggsy then.” And Harry quirks him that little smile of his before slipping out the door again.

It’s not long before he hears more gunshots and screaming, and he hopes it’s not Harry, please. He hears the footsteps before the door opens again and somehow he knows it’s Harry keeping to his word. The man quickly produces a key and sets about removing the chains and helping him stand. With a hand on his shoulder Harry leads him past his own suited men going through the offices, past the red dead on the floor and outside to where Merlin stands addressing two other suited men- one has his shirt half-off letting the other see to what is clearly a gunshot wound through his upper arm.

“Merlin!” Harry calls out, ignoring the surprised look on the man’s face when he catches sight of Eggsy trailing on beside his boss, “Call Unwin, tell him Eggsy is safe and to come fetch him.”

It impresses Eggsy how Merlin quickly overcomes his surprise and does as asked. Harry approaches the other two men, casting a somewhat concerned look towards the wound and addressing the injured man, “Lancelot?”

The man, Lancelot, grimaces as he stands. “Sorry Arthur. Bastard was hiding in one of the supply closets but I think I’m the worst off of everyone.No one else has reported any injuries.”

Harry nodded and then addressed the other man. “Percival?”

Percival's expression did not change, the only evidence of any discomfort an adjustment of his own glasses before answering. “The Feirce Boys' headquarters has been secured, all members have been accounted for and handled. Kingsmen are in the process of investigating and seizing any viable assets, as well as post-op cleaning. No casualties among our own to report. Lancelot was the only serious injury sustained, but it’s nothing I can’t handle.”

Harry considered a moment before clasping an arm of each man, “Good. Get your man home, Percival. If you need anything contact Merlin. And Lancelot? I am putting you on leave for the next four days, long enough to sort that all out and for Percival to take out his stress on you.”

The injured Lancelot chuckled wryly, casting Percival an apologetic look. “Will do Arthur.”

Harry then turned to Eggsy, directing him to an open car and instructing him to take a seat inside. “Your father will be here shortly, Eggsy, but in the meantime is there anything I can get you? Something to drink perhaps?”

And Eggsy is thirsty, his mouth tasting like the drugs they gave him, so he nodded and moments later Harry passes him a bottle of water. He takes it with a brief thank you.

While they waited Harry asked him about school and Eggsy is more than happy to announce that he’s top of his classes. Later, he’ll realise that he says it hoping that it will impress Harry, that it will somehow make him special to the man his Dad often curses for his own smarts at getting one over on him. Harry congratulates him and they spend the next ten minutes discussing Eggsy’s interest in history and math. He delights in holding the man’s attention so thoroughly.

His Dad’s car arrives in a screech of tires, the man himself all but leaping from the vehicle with at least three others following him out, guns in view .

“Eggsy!” He meets his Dad halfway, making sure to stand between him and Harry- he doesn’t like the dark looks on any of their faces.

“Dad, I’m okay, it wasn’t Harry, he rescued me, I’m okay!” He rushes through an explanation of what happened before anyone else can try and butt in, knowing that if he doesn’t get a jump on the truth that there’s a good chance the Unwin Boys will declare war on the Kingsmen.

Dad stops, running a quick eye over Eggsy and then checking out the scene further. “Hart?”

“Mr Unwin, I apologise for any dramatics on Merlin’s behalf. As I’m sure you’re aware, Ferris was getting out of hand. During the course of removing his group I saw Ferris trying to escape and followed. I stumbled upon your boy when searching some of the back rooms. I was able to apprehend Ferris and secure Eggsy, before I had Merlin contact you.” It’s all said with that ridiculous calm that is somehow so Harry fucking Hart and Dad has that look on his face which say that, yes, he believes you, but this shit is still absolutely nuts.

Finally , Dad gives Harry an annoyed look, “Yer lot took out Ferris?”

Harry returns the look with a pointed one. “You were taking your time so I decided to see to the matter personally. Efficiency in all things, Mr Unwin.”

Dad chuffs, pissed and amused, “Fuck ye, Hart. Ferris’ territory shoulda been mine an’ ye know it.” He casts a quick look at Eggsy and sighs, running a hand through his hair. “Fine, s’pose I owe ye fer ma boy.”

Harry just inclines his head in acknowledgement as Dad motions for them all to get in the car with a, “Get a move on.”

Eggsy holds back a moment, unwilling to leave the secure presence that is Harry for the moment but he knows his Dad wants to go so he quickly holds out his hand to the man, “Thank you, Harry.”

Later that night, when the house is quiet and everyone else is asleep, Eggsy will remember the day, remember Harry standing in the doorway- he wasn’t wearing his usual jacket or coat, just that crisp white shirt spotted with red and a finely striped tie- a beautiful, immaculately dressed fallen angel. The memory of his holsters pressing into the lines of his chest and shoulders, hinting at what the shirt hid from sight would set a fire in his belly. He would take himself in hand, remembering the strength and warmth as Harry shook it. It was all more than enough.

He would lie awake for the rest of the night just thinking of Harry, making promise after promise to himself that he would be the best, train himself up, he’d make Harry notice him.


	3. My Sweet Prince

Eggsy is eighteen when he realises that, despite all the girls and boys, there’s only ever been Harry.

At fifteen the first girl slipped her hands into his pants. He only remembers her glasses, thick rimmed and too large for her face. There’s another with gloss-sticky lips and thick, dark curls that he ran his hands through. He’s seventeen when a tall boy gets him off in a dark club’s booth, Eggsy had liked his posh accent. There are many more that he only remembers in flashes of dark hair, glasses, posh voices and strong hands. He never dates, never wants to, never actually seeks out the attention even if he lets it happen and welcomes their attention.

And through it all he remembers and wants. The first and only face in his fantasies, the swank purr that he gets off to, the expensive scent that he craves; it's all Harry.

He pushes himself in his studies and bleeds for his gymnastics, tries to always be at meet ups with the Kingsman Group and throws himself into learning the business. There’s a file at the local clinic detailing broken fingers, stitches and even a cracked rib or two he’s had, and more than enough bangers and snitches who regret his birth; he’s earning his stripes. Eggsy's parents are proud to mention him to friends, allies and enemies. 

He runs into Harry a number of times through the years and he mentally marks each time, stores the details of the man in his memory and brings them up to turn over and linger on when he's alone. It’s always amicable between them, even when the Unwin Boys and the Kingsmen are at each others’ throats. He knows his Dad’s temper, knows how some of the Boys egg him on when it comes to dealing with Harry, knows the animosity they all possess for the upper-class. He just works harder to redirect that ire or find some way of balancing it all out. It’s fulfilling when Dad recognises his efforts and thanks him for keeping him calm. It’s better when Harry remarks on his clear perspective.

He keeps a few mementos, little things mostly, like a nicked pen Harry held against his lips or a Kingsman business card left on a table. There’s a book of poetry that he keeps by his bedside, a gift, a piece of Harry. It might very well be his most prized possession, his treasure.

He’s at the third bookstore of the day when he feels a draw, some instinct that tells him to look around. He sees the man scanning the shelves. Nearby, he recognises Percival assisting a girl around Eggsy’s age as they pair go through the history section. Harry looks up, his eyes falling directly on Eggsy, and smiles that small smile when he sees him. “Ah, Eggsy. How are you, dear boy?”

The endearment, though probably meaningless, makes his heart skip. “A’ight, Harry. You?”

“Can’t complain. What brings you to these parts?”

Eggsy makes a face, groaning. “I swear, Harry, this’s the third store I’ve been in an’ none of ‘em have a bleedin’ book I want!” Harry raises an eyebrow at his frustration but he is clearly curious as to its cause. Eggsy sighs, knowing he needs to be a bit more specific, if only to continue the conversation. “So, we’s doin’ poetry in class, right? An’ the teacher wants us ta do reports on ‘em, but she wants us to choose some we hasn’t read before. Like I have poetry jus' lyin' about!”

“There are a number of good poetry books out there.”

“I know, I just can’t find anythin’ that I like.” He’s embarrassed to admit his pickiness when it comes to something like poetry but Harry just nods in understanding. He shrugs it off and shifts the conversation away from his problems. The last thing he wants is for Harry to think he's a winger. So, he learns that the girl is Percival’s niece, Roxanne, and she’s spending the day with him, even if he’s Harry’s main guard at the moment since Lancelot, his usual guard, is handling some business elsewhere. Harry finds the idea of having more than one personal guard both a waste of resources and insulting, “I am perfectly capable of handling any unwanted attention myself.”

Eggsy leaves the store thirty minutes later without a book but composing prose to Harry in his head.

Two days later Dean knocks on their door with a package. Eggsy despises Dean. It’s not just how the man looks at his Mum when Dad’s not looking, or how he clearly doesn’t actually respect his boss or his family. There’s just something about him, something a little too bloodthirsty, a little too vicious. Eggsy won't ever turn his back to the man, no matter how many times he 'proves' himself. So, he hangs back as the guy stands in the door and wonders what the fuck the man wants.

“Rottie ‘ad a run in wif one o’ Hart’s lot,” He growls and holds out a simply wrapped package like he expects it to bite. “Said this was fir Eggsy.”

Dad’s eyebrow is as high as he’s ever seen it as he takes the package and shoos Dean off. “Wanna tell me wha’ this is all about, Eggsy?” Dad sounds more bemused than annoyed, long since given up on the strange friendship, of sorts, his son has formed with his competitor. There are worse people Eggsy could know and the fact that he can say _that_ about Hart should tell anyone how safe he thinks his boy is with the other man, the other boss.

Eggsy shrugs, keeping his expression light and praying he doesn’t give away just how excited and happy the idea of Harry sending him something makes him. He takes the package from his Dad, sets it on the table and delicately peels away the very expensive looking wax paper.

It’s a book and on top is a small folded card- inside is a short note written in the precise, flowing script that he’s seen Harry use in meet ups.

_Eggsy,_

_I was perusing my own library and recalled your conundrum._

_T_ _his collection of poems is one I myself enjoy._

_I hope that within these pages you find something that excites you._

_-Harry_

He has to bite back a grin as he slips the note into his pocket, not wanting to have to explain things further to his Dad.  The book itself doesn’t look new, the corners worn and the surface lightly scratched. The gilding on the page edges is ever so lightly faded in places and the spine well-cracked; the book clearly well-loved and cared for. He wonders if it is actually Harry’s own copy. He wants it to be.

“S’nothing Dad. I met Harry at the book store a few days ago. I couldn’t find what I wanted and seems he did.”

He dismisses it in front of his parents and, even though his Mom doesn’t trust Harry at all, they know he does have homework to do. There's no doubt about it, it's fucking odd as shit that a boss would send the son of a rival a book on poetry, but what can they do? That won't start something, that is.

Back in his room he’s careful to store away the card and paper before sitting down to read. 

He got top marks for his report, Eggsy smugly informs Harry the next time they meet. He doesn’t say that he reads a poem every night or that, when he does, he imagines them curled up together, Harry’s arms around him as he reads to Eggsy.


	4. Chapter 4a: Trespassers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings JIC because there is always someone who ignores the tags- this is a gangster AU, this chapter has more of an emphasis on darker parts of the 'verse, so blood and beatings and torture. As in the old days of fic: don't like? don't fucking read.
> 
> ^_^
> 
> aaaand for reasons beyond me I headcannon Hilary Becker as Kay and Connor Temple as Merlin's 2nd. Google them. Google the show Primeval. <3

Eggsy is 21 when he finally makes a move.

The Unwin Boys have caught a problem, someone stirring up trouble, and after some time with him, Dad’s called in the Kingsman Group. He tells Eggsy that the guy’s been asking questions about the Boys and the other group and, even though they’re competitors (“My nemesis!” “No, Dad.”), Lee would rather be on Hart’s good side.

While they wait for Harry to make his appearance Dad takes him aside- they’re in one of the old factories near the yards that Lee’s Boy’s control. He tosses Eggsy a beer from the cooler one of the Boy’s brought along. He takes a swig as he drops onto a ratty couch someone dragged into the old office years back. Eggsy drinks but prefers the view of the factory floor below to a couch of questionable hygiene history.

“Hart better appreciate this and not forge' it nex' time I need a favor.” Dad grumbles and Eggsy snorts, because Harry is many things (sexy as fuck and murderer are probably words that Eggsy shouldn’t be using to describe the man he’s arse over tits for, really) but he is a gentleman and doesn’t forget his debts. “Doubt he will, Da, not Harry.”

Dad rolls his eyes at Eggsy’s predictable defense of the man, even though he knows his son is right. It just irks him that of all the fucking bosses it’s Hart; a snob prick from money, the type of guy Lee would have eagerly ruffed up and robbed as a youngster; of any of them it’s Hart he can actually trust to keep his word. “Shit. Fuckin’ Harry Hart. Eggsy….” He rubs at his chin, just feeling the start of stubble, and cursing the man. He supposed when London was divided between you, you had more business with each other than not. “Just, be careful of him, a’right?”

Eggsy gives him a questioning look but he listens since it’s not often his Dad gets that serious about anything other than the family. “I know, Dad. Not like I’m gonna forget seein’ as I am yer son.”

And his Dad laughs at that. “Yeah, but Eggsy, think fer a moment. Kingsman ain’t some big group, not like us, but they control as much as us. Half o' bloody London, is his. Hell, other than Hart and that stubborn arse o’ his, Merlin, there’s maybe ten lieutenants, an’ another ten soldiers, a few ‘bangers even if he don’t call ‘em that, and some hangers on. But tha’s it. It’s fuckin’ mental! They don't even recruit 'less one of 'em kicks it!" He downs the last of the beer and chucks the can in the corner. 

"Jus’ watch yourself, Eggsy. Hart seems ta ‘ave a soft spot fer ya, but Kingsman didna get where it is by bein’ soft.”

He gets it, he does. The Unwin Boys may have the numbers in members but the Kingman Group are on another level. Jamal’s even compared them to MI6 or some such- there’re rumours that new members have to go through training the likes of would make marines cry! Their trademark is control and the connections to money that most other gangs can only dream of. There are whispers of ties to mob royalty, if not actual blue blooded royals. They’re a group which prizes respectability and nobility, while each one of them is a brutal and efficient killer.

It doesn’t stop Eggsy from wanting Harry. In fact, it’s quite the opposite.

 

*****

 

Harry arrives in a small convoy of three cars. Other than Harry and Merlin, seven other men exit the cars, all impeccably dressed. Three of them wear the bespoke suits that Kingsman Knights all wear, while three younger men are smartly outfitted in distinct tartan or plaid. The last young man is suited but his shirt is red and his waistcoat is purple, and of all things he’s wearing fingerless gloves as he focuses on his tablet, having to be directed by a Kingsman Eggsy knows as Kay. They’re a mixed group but they move without hesitation, every man knowing his place.

Kay stays with the cars, along with his protégé, one of the young would-be Kingsman Knights, and the rather loudly dressed guy -who still hasn’t looked up from his tablet! Harry and the others approach. “Mr Unwin.”

“Hart.” His dad shakes the offered hand, sharp and serious. Eggsy resists smiling, though he can’t help but smirk, when Harry acknowledges him, “Eggsy.”

“Harry.”

And having dispensed with greetings they lead the Kingsmen into the building. Outside the room where they’re holding the guy, another Knight and his protégé break off to stand at the door. Another Knight Eggsy recognises, Lancelot, and his protégé enter before Harry, who follows with Merlin. Lee takes a seat at the single table beside the door while some of the Boys mill around nearby. Eggsy leans back against the wall and watches Harry inspect the guy they’ve got tied to a chair in the middle of the room. Merlin shuffles to the side, already busy with his tablet.

Everyone seemingly comfortably situated- tied up guy withstanding- Dad starts talking about why he called Kingsman and why they got suspicious of the guy. Harry listens, not saying a word until Merlin pipes up, “Calvin Wickam, native of Lancashire, spent time in juvenile detention, some drug use, no known affiliations, overall nothing special.”

Harry turns back, eyebrow raised and addresses Lee, “May I?”

Dad shrugs, swinging his feet up onto the table and settling in. Harry nods and instructs Lancelot to fetch two lengths of rope from the cars. While the Knight does as instructed, Harry shucks his jacket and tie, going so far as to unbutton his cuffs and rolls his sleeves up. Eggsy is so glad he’s got a wall to lean against because he may actually be swooning.

Minutes later Lancelot returns with the rope and, with a silent nod from his boss, sets about securing one length from a crossbeam, dragging chair!guy up and tying him to the end of it. Done, he places the second length on the table and takes his place at the door again.

“Now,” Harry addresses the restrained man, his stance relaxed and his voice mild, like he’s addressing just another person on the street. “I want to know everything. The longer you remain silent, the more you will hurt.”

He waits a beat as the guy rolls his eyes at him, then, with no telling motions, he strikes the guy in the gut. The hit is controlled and powerful. Harry is controlled power and it makes something in Eggsy ache without pain. He's never seen Harry like this, heard the stories, but never _seen_ it. The surge of want Harry invokes makes his knees weak and his groin tighten.

It proceeds that way for the next hour. Eggsy is biting his tongue on his arousal and honestly impressed with Harry- the man isn’t even ruffled yet alone sweating. As for the other guy, well, he’s black and blue and Eggsy’s pretty sure his ribs are broken and if he doesn’t have damaged organs he’ll eat his snapback. His eyes are starting to swell, but Harry hasn’t damaged his mouth.

“I do intend for you to talk.” Harry tells the guy but he remains quiet, only moving to spit at Harry's feet.

Harry sighs and has Lancelot hand him the other lenght of the thick rope which he frays further until the loose ends are at least a hands length or more. The first strike has the guy screaming. Eggsy will give him points for that, he’s held out longer than most could, but the new slicing pain on top of the layers of bruises and welts is more than the guy can bear. Minutes in and the guy is babbling away, eager to spill how he works for Valentine, how he was tasked with getting info on the Unwin Boys and the Kingsman Group, ordered to plant some drugs that were supposed to make them all lose their collective shit and kill each other so Valentine could take over. That’s all he knows, he swears!

The Kingsmen have been silent throughout, the Boys holding their breath. The anger in the room is building- Valentine, whoever the fuck that is, has attacked both of them. And like that Harry drops the rope, moving like quicksilver he slips a thin blade from somewhere and the next few minutes are screams and blood as he methodically removes the guy’s tongue and eyes. He deafens him next before severing the tendons of his forearms and lower legs.

“Gaheris!” He barely raises his voice but the Knight outside the door appears. “Take him and dump him at Valentines hotel.”

The Knight doesn’t react to the gore, simply calls in his protégé to help remove the moaning sack of bloody flesh and does as his boss orders.

There’s a moment to breathe before his Dad growls, standing and demanding to know what the fuck is going on. It’s Merlin who provides the info about a new rising power in the American crime syndicates, a man going by Valentine who has swept away any competition and has a fondness for new and unstable drugs. It also turns out that he approached Kingsman a day ago only to be turned away at the door. That’s how they knew where he was.

“Wonder how he’ll react to your little warning.” Eggsy muses, propping up the table across from Harry who shoots him a smile a shark would envy. “That will depend on how smart he is.”

Merlin huffs at them as he pulls up some photos on his tablet, which he shows them. “If he follows his usual patterns, he’ll attempt using a similar compound of his own design. From what information I've gathered, it's results are similar to what the media has dubbed ‘bathsalts’.”

“Fuck me! That shites rank!” Eggsy yelps. “Saw the news ‘bout that stuff turnin’ people into like zombies and shit.”

“Quite.” The man agrees, flicking through the photos which show the outcome of such a drug on some of Valentines previous victims. “From what I can determine the compound induces an uncontrollable rage in all who inhale or consume it. It's not a popular street favor but has been found at some brutal scenes where whole groups have been eliminated. Luckily for us, trace evidence at the previous cases show it to be easily recognisable as it happens to be bright fucking green.” And he’s not lying; the fine powder is the colour of those freaky bioluminescent scorpions he’s seen on the telly!

They spend the next hour hashing out details and a plan to deal with Valentine and the whole time Harry stands there, forearms and neck exposed, the blood on his hands and shirt ignored, and Eggsy is burning. He wants Harry to run his red-tipped fingers against his skin, wants to explore down below the collar of his shirt. And at the same time he revels in being a part of the talks, treated with the respect usually reserved for his Dad, his opinions and suggestions taken and examined with equal weight to his Dad’s. He just feels so fucking good every time Harry agrees with him or turns his gaze to Eggsy, pleased with his leaps in logic and ideas.

By the time it’s all done Gaheris is back and Eggsy is eager to get out of there. His Dad and Harry conclude business with another handshake before they all head out. Outside, the other Kingsmen are already in their cars, idling as they wait for their boss and Merlin.

Harry pauses, drawing a small, slim box from his pocket, “Oh, and Eggsy?” With that he lightly tosses it back at him. “Happy birthday.”

Eggsy fumbles the catch but does manage. It’s a simple navy coloured box with the gold Kingsman emblem stamped on the lid. “Don’t tell me you got me a tie, Harry.”

Harry just chuckles. “Goodnight, Eggsy.”

He quickly opens it and gapes. “Holy shit!” Inside is a VIP passcard to _Fitting Room 1_ , Kingsman’s new club and probably the hottest and most exclusive place on the planet as of a week ago! He looks up at Harry who smiles that devil’s smile at Eggsy’s shock. “Fuck. Cheers, Harry!”


	5. Chapter 4b: Birthday Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for how late this is. I've been busy and distracted (Star Treeeeeeeeeeeeeek). Finally, disappeared over the holidays to a place with a very poor net connection but at least got to write. Been having some personal problems at the moment and friends problems so there's that to deal with too.  
> This is a continuation of the previous chapter, but took forever since my brain was like 'I know what happens, lets get on with the next chapter!'. I also got stuck on the last scene... wanted a sex scene... err.  
> Lots of love to Babadoll/Agent_Eggy who can consider this a very belated Christmas prezzie :]

Harry’s lot have barely disappeared from sight when Dad turns to him and tells him to go and celebrate already. Mum’s at home, the baby starting to make her presence known with nausea and the occasional craving. Lee will finish up with the Boys and head back, so Eggsy’s free to go and grab his mates for a night out.

Jamal and Ryan meet him at their usual joint to start the night, their small group quickly heading towards drunkenness and the clubs. Eggsy is way past good decisions when he tells them about Harry’s gift and the pair immediately demand he get them into the club.

 _Fitting Room 1_ has been open all of a week, the latest club catering to money and debauchery. It’s clearly Kingman territory, everybody knows, it’s almost mockingly so. Eggsy can’t help laughing when he thinks of the coppers reaction to the shamelessness of it. The outside resembles their Saville Row shop front from the suits in the gilded windows to the elderly gentleman manning the desk of the cloak room. The smartly suited bouncer eyes them as they jump the queue which is going on two streets even at the late hour, but the man is clearly Kingsman, probably one of the Knights protégés, and is cordial when he asks for a pass.

Eggsy just smirks, cocky as anything; he flashes the slim black card with the golden ** _1_** embossed on it at him. The bouncer nods and indicates toward the door, “Good evening, sir. Please proceed inside.”

They hand the elderly attendant, with tellingly broad shoulders, their jackets in exchange for numbered tags they slip into their pockets. He directs them to one of the fitting rooms and, the moment he closes the door, the mirror swings open and the rhythms of the club emanate from inside.

“Pshaw!” Jamal gasps, “Ain’t half done up, is it?”

Eggsy grins at his mates, slinging an arm of both of their shoulders, “Come on then, you lot! Drink’s not gonna down itself!”

The club is, well, Eggsy is floored. It’s big, very big. The bar takes up a wall and appears to be made up of a grand church organ, there’s a large stage for performances opposite it and the long couches and booth tables are capable of holding a dancing body or two as they perform double duty as counter and stage. There’s a range of spaces; couches to chill on, booths to chat, open floor to dance and plenty of bar tables to hang out around. The staff is elegantly dressed in clean-cut black and white, even the women. The only short skirts and skyscraper heels are on the patrons.

The friends make their way through the crowd to the bar and are quickly served. Drinks in hand they spend the next hour checking out the club before Jamal and Ryan find their own company for the night and Eggsy is left to his own devices.

There a side of the club that’s set aside, a clearly VIP section, and Eggsy’s been waiting to be left alone long enough to head that way 5 minutes since he arrived and spotted Harry, not a hair out of place (you’d never know he’d spent the afternoon destroying a man to look at him), relaxing in the shadows. He’s drunk enough not to care who sees him so he shrugs and swaggers up. He clocks two Knights, Kay and Tristan, in the booth right next to the VIP cordon.

Kay’s in his usual black on black suit, barely touching his drink. His eyes are locked on the odd guy Eggsy’d seen him with earlier who’s dancing like he’s paid to, surrounded by gorgeous people but never looking away from the watching Knight. He’s only met Tristan once; now the elder Kingsman is relaxed even as he keeps a sharp eye out for trouble. He spots Eggsy first and starts to stand, but Kay is quick to mark him and leans into Tristan, hand stilling the older man, “Let him be, Arthur’s given Unwin’s boy a pass.”

Tristan gives his fellow Knight a questioning look and, well, really why would their boss let the son of their biggest competition have free reign at one of their establishments?  Kay just shrugs before going back to his watching. Eggsy does flash the Knight his pass and a cheeky grin as he slips past and up the stairs into the shadows of the VIP section.

“Eggsy,” Harry greets him. The crime boss is relaxing in the booth with the best view of the club floor and its position against a wall but easily accessible imply it was put there just for him. Eggsy smiles back and slides in next to him. “I would have thought you would want to spend your birthday with friends.”

“I did, but it’s not mah birthday anymore, izit?” He grins with a nod to a large clock on a wall. It’s already the next day.

“Indeed.” Harry chuckles and motions someone over. “Then let me buy you a celebratory drink anyway.”

They chat until the server returns with two tall glasses of guinness and a dish with 3 shots on it which she places in front of Eggsy. He eyes them speculatively: one has cream and sprinkles.

“What’s this then?”

“A Birthday special,” The older man leans in to point out each shot. All Eggsy can pay attention to is the scent of him- only a few hours ago those hands were bloody as they wrote a warning into a nobodies flesh. “I believe the first is a Birthday Cake, the second a Chocolate Cake and the third, well, I have no idea. Morganna takes particular delight in coming up with them.”

He throws them back just to burn from something other than Harry. They are surprisingly delicious, even the one with the sprinkles, and Eggsy can tell he’s gonna be feeling them soon enough. He tells Harry as much. The Guinness washes away the remaining sweetness effectively as they continue to talk and before he realises it it’s closing time as all but the staff and Kingsmen remain. Harry directs them to head home for the night, gracious with the staff and formidable with his men. He’s Harry though and tells Kay to, “Make sure Morgeuse gets in, won’t you?” with a smirk as the knight’s neck flushes even as he directs the brightly dressed man, Morgeuse apparently, outside.

Eggsy declines a lift back to the flat, curious as to why Harry is staying at the club. Then it’s only Eggsy and Harry.

He follows the man further back into the VIP section. There’s a door hidden in the shadows and Eggsy has a brief moment of disorientation as they pass through pitch blackness into a stairwell lit just enough not to break your neck. It leads up, higher than he’d expected, into what is clearly an office.

Harry holds the door for him and lets Eggsy look around. What really catches his attention is the wall to his right. It’s made of glass.

“It’s one-way,” Harry comes up beside him and leans his hip against the glass “and quite strong, I promise.”

Eggsy bites his lip and leans forwards against the glass which slants upwards and outwards overlooking the club below.  It’s empty at the moment but he can easily imagine how the sight would look packed with people, a throbbing tide of humanity all stretched out below. It’s kind of cool, kind of thrilling. “So, no one can see what’s goin’ on up here?”

“Not a soul.” Harry is watching him when he turns to look at the older man. And that just sends shivers through Eggsy; his imagination and self-control, already running riot at being alone with Harry and stirred up by alcohol, can only take so much.

He leans in and kisses him.

Yes. Yes. Please. Yes.

No!

Harry pulls back but Eggsy just steps into the space, grasping at the lapels of his suit. He’s been burning all night because of this man, for this man. A little voice in his head is sobbing.

“I’ve wanted this, you, since I can remember.”

“You’re so young.”

“As if that matters in our world.” Eggsy’s not stupid, alright? He knows an age difference like theirs can’t be ignored but neither of them are safe- Harry is the head of Kingsmen, Eggsy the heir to the Unwin Boys, a safe and long life isn’t exactly in the job description. Hell, he knows plenty of old men and women with much younger lovers; Eggsy’s at least actually interested in Harry.  And he was brought up to take what’s on offer when he can because chances are he might not get another chance, the rest he has to fight for.

“Tell me then, tell me I mean nothin’ to ya, that ya don’ want me, that ya never considered this.”

Harry gives a huff of wry laughter, shaking his head slightly. “Darling boy, I’m hardly blind and certainly not to you.”

They watch each other for a moment, whether looking for assent or something else, they don’t know. Instead of words Harry reaches for him this time, directs them to the couch and pulls him onto his lap.

“Your father already wants my head….”


	6. Blood Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so, yeah, real life happened and so did the premier of TGC and I hid from any spoilers. Can't say TGC was at all what I expected, a real love/hate feeling over the whole thing. I got 2 scenes I really wanted and then the shit with the princess which... *headdesk* just nope. I honestly don't know what they were thinking- tbh I know they would never make it at all gay and I wouldn't have minded another girlfriend, just not what looks like a career-ending relationship with the butt princess that there is zero character investment with. Also, where TF was Eggsy's family? Merlin! Roxy! Argh. Props to Colin Firth for outstanding acting. Sir Elton is always a legend.
> 
> As to this fic, I decided to end it here, sorta. I do have another related piece I want to do but it will be a separate fic and longer. Also, hope Eggsy's slow cracking is visible. Also also yes, [Tristan](https://za.pinterest.com/pin/483574078732398918/) and [Galahad](https://za.pinterest.com/pin/506514289321795414/) are Mikkelsen and Dancy cause reasons :P Ta loves!

Eggsy is 22 when he takes his first life and it’s worth everything.

A year passes quickly and Eggsy is 22 before he realises it. For his birthday Harry takes him to some fancy restaurant with a waiting list months long and then fucks him against the one-way glass in his _Fitting Room 1_ office, Eggsy naked above the oblivious crowd below. Then he takes him home and wakes him with fresh baked scones and further debauchery. Eggsy wonders if there’s such a thing as an attention lush or maybe just a Harry Hart lush?

And it’s not that he wants to hide their relationship from his parents but, really, it’s just easier. Of course the Kingsmen know and if they don’t they’re not worth the name, but discretion is part of their creed and keeping Arthur happy is always a good idea. As for the Unwin Boys… well, nobody ever said smarts were a requirement. Eggsy’s no fool, he knows how the Boys operate- most of them are dumb as rocks and more than happy to follow orders from the boss, no thinking required. It works and that’s all that really matters.

His mum and dad know he’s got himself someone, he’s overheard them talking about it and how they must be special if Eggsy’s still keeping things quiet. At most mum’s wanted him to bring his girl (or bloke, really, as long as you’re happy, sweetheart) around sometime. Except, how exactly do you explain that you’re arse over tits for your dad’s freaking nemesis? Exactly.

So, Eggsy and Harry carry on and it’s good, so very good. The universe, of course, has to fuck them over.

 

Hart calls a meet between the Unwin Boys and Kingsman. He even sends a letter to Lee asking he be there and gives him his word it’s in good faith. Lee’s suspicious. Of course he is! But Eggsy insists they go, reminding him that Harry is a man of his word and, if that isn’t reason enough, that between their two groups they own most of London- better relations between them would only be good for business.

Their cars pull up across from the black Kingsman cabs and Lee gets out to greet Hart, ignoring the part of him that says he should have listened to Dean’s idea of using the meet to off the other boss. There’s a reason Dean isn’t more than a thug and it’s not just because he’s thicker than concrete. Offing Hart would just be plain stupid and not just because all of Kingsman would come down on them harder than any god, it would also fuck with all the connections and ties and businesses Lee’s spent his life building. For all the morally bankrupt shit they do there's a lot of trust to build and maintain in the business.

So he shakes the man’s hand and stands back as Eggsy pushes forward to engage the man.

He’d swear it was instinct after years of shit but, later in the silent surety of their bed, he will admit to Michelle it’s luck, when his eye wanders to a car turning into the road. It’s nothing special until he sees the window roll down and the gun. Lee’s screaming for them all to, “Duck! Fucker ‘as a gun!”, even as he throws himself down behind the car and hears the gun firing.

It’s quick, the explosion of shots and then the screech of tires as the car speeds off.  He’s about to get after them when he hears his boy’s voice, quiet then screaming, “Harry? HARRY!”

Lee turns at the sound, his every father’s instinct pulsing in fear. Eggsy’s against the doorway and at first Lee can’t figure out why he’s so upset, babbling and screaming denials. Then he realises that it’s not just his boy but Hart too. Eggsy’s struggling to hold the limp man up and there’s blood, so much blood. Fuck.

The Kingsmen rush to their boss and help lower him to the ground. He sees a pair of Kingsmen pull off their blazers and Eggsy, blood splattered on his face and down his front, grabs one, wads it up and uses it to staunch the bleeding, even as he cries and demands Harry stay with him.

“An ambulance is en route,” Merlin says, “two minutes.”

Lee’s attention is grabbed by his own Boys demanding they chase the bastards down. He’s aware of the ambulance arriving and leaving as he calms them down and orders they start on clean up. It’s only after that he finds out that they lost two of the Boys and one Kingsman, another of the Boy’s has a bullet in his shoulder and the cars are all shot up.

 

 Lee makes it to the hospital, heart in his throat even though he knows Eggsy wasn’t hurt.  He owes Hart for that. His boy had been exposed with nothing for cover when the man had grabbed Eggsy the moment he realised what was happening and turned them into the doorway, giving him the only cover they had. He’d shielded Eggsy with his own body.

He finds his son in a small waiting room, surrounded by two Kingsmen and Merlin. They share a quick look before Eggsy’s attention is taken up by the arrival of two other Kingsmen who, lacking bloodstains and actually looking like they had slept, were clearly not at the meet.

Lee’s not stupid. You don’t get to where he is without being aware of shit and, as he sits across from his son in the small emergency waiting room, the puzzle pieces start to come together. It’s there in how the Kingsmen speak to his son; in how they inform him of their actions and request his input like a trusted second , in how Eggsy responds like it’s nothing new. It’s there in how he remembers his boy’s screaming voice not an hour before, in how it had been Hart’s actions that had saved Eggsy. His heart clenches when he remembers the pain and denial on his boy’s face, the shattered and breathless fear.

And Eggsy, his precious son. Eggsy was happy. Michelle and he had noticed the change, the small subconscious smiles, the loss of attention and his spending more time away from the flat, an increasing number of days and nights away at a time. His wife had mentioned her surprise when doing the laundry that Eggsy had started wearing something other than Adidas and Nike. They’d joked that their boy was growing up, trying to impress.

They had been glad that Eggsy appeared to have found someone, if a little concerned that after months he still didn’t speak about them or tried to introduce them. He gets it now.

Harry fucking Hart. Kingsman’s fucking Arthur!

He honestly doesn’t know why it’s such a surprise when he thinks about it. Eggsy had always spoken highly of Hart, been interested in the man and, with new insight, he can see the peacocking and attention mongering. He can remember a young Eggsy meeting Hart on the street with him, smiling and interested, remember the teenager taking more of an interest in the business especially when it involved the Kingsman group. And oh good lord! He can remember the parade of boys and girls with dark curls, thick rimmed glasses and posh accents, tall in smart suits…. How the bloody fuck had he missed it? Eggsy was all but parading a sign in front of them!

And Hart…. Hart had always been kind with Eggsy, a gentleman with everyone, but he had never turned the boy’s questions and attentions away. He’d always made the effort with his competitors son. There was never anything… off that he can remember, nothing to really hint at his interest in Lee’s son (Though he sort of remembers something about a book a few years back?). It brings some questions into focus, if he’s honest with himself.

The first instinct is to rage and forbid Eggsy from seeing Hart, tear them apart and throw everything into some sort of revenge. Hart is Kingsman’s Arthur, his enemy. Hart is fucking his son. Yeah. He knows it. His boy ain’t subtle.

And if he’s right then Hart is the man Eggsy has been seeing for a while now who makes him smile with a simple text. The man who has Eggsy settled into his own skin like a man years older should be. The man who stood between his son and bullets.

It’s easy to suspect Hart of using Eggsy, of trying to undermine the Boys and take what’s theirs. Except, he hasn’t. Lee can’t think of anything that could in any way point to an ulterior motive, even just fucking a pretty young thing (If he’s right, then this has been going on longer than a notch on the bedpost). All he can think of is his son’s calm happiness and how contented he’s been, how Michelle and he have talked about meeting this person who makes their boy glow.

So, he pushes that first instinct aside and goes with the next. He needs to talk to Hart, to Eggsy. If this is genuine (he hopes for his boy’s sake and the rickety peace between their two groups) he will try. He can see so much standing against them and Lee doesn’t want to be another burden, not for Eggsy.

He’ll leave the shovel talk to Michelle.

 

Hours later, the sun is just starting to hint at its presence, someone finally comes to tell them what the fuck is going on with Hart… Harry, Lee supposes he should start calling the man by his name now if only because he kept his boy alive.

“Mr Hart?” The doctor asks, stepping forward when Eggsy and the Kingsmen stand and indicate that they’re there for the man. “I’m Doctor Holland. I am happy to tell you that Mr Hart’s surgery went well. I recovered 3 bullets,” Without pause she hands over a container with the bullets to Merlin. Lee suspects she’s somehow on the Kingsman payroll, she clearly knows exactly who and what the men in front of her are. She doesn’t even bat an eye at the blood painting Eggsy’s front. “and all indications show that he will recover well. He should be waking up soon, though he will need to rest, still, if anyone wishes to see him please follow Nurse Bennet.” The doctor indicated the woman standing behind her and Lee watched as the Kingsmen bid his son follow the woman down the hall. None of them insisted on following.

The doctor remained and spent the next ten minutes or so talking with Merlin and the Knights about Harry’s recovery. After she left they waited another half hour before Eggsy came back.

 

“I want them.” Eggsy’s voice snapped out as he addressed the men, the Kingsmen, in front of him. Gone was the worried young man, the scared lover, replaced by a boss on the warpath ready to burn the world down to get his revenge. Only Merlin stood to intervene, “Eggsy, lad, you don’t-”

 “No. This was an attack on boff of us, Unwin and Kingsman. Harry wants it dealt with.”

That seemed to be all the bald man needed as he pulled out his pad and started talking. He’d had Morgeuse track the car and he’s found where the bastards were holed up near the docks. Lee stands and offers his Boys’ help. Eggsy’s right, it was an attack on both of them, so both of them need to respond. Plus, he’s got some of the Boys close by those docks who should be keen on a little rough.

He makes a call and after the night they’ve had his Boys are more than happy to take something back, even if it’s with Kingsman backing.

Eggsy orders the two Knights that arrived after him, a quiet older man called Tristan and his doe-eyed shadow Galahad, to an old yard the Boys control. He wants them to ready the place. He wants Unwin Boys and Kingsmen to settle this score.

Eggsy’s grin when Lee gets the call that his Boys have the two fuckers isn’t something most fathers would be proud of, to Lee it’s beautiful.

 

Eggsy’s breath comes in excited huffs as he stands over the two cunts that almost took Harry from him. His knuckles throb from a few too many punches, he’s sure he’s broken at least one finger, but there’s still too much of Harry’s blood and not enough of theirs. His dad’s Boys had been smart enough not to hurt them too much before Eggsy got to the old storage yard they’d been taken to. The Knights he’d sent ahead had done as instructed, Tristan sorting the place for an easy and pointed cleanup while his younger curly haired counterpart had insured they would not be interrupted by any nosey shits.

“I know it was me ya wanted, only ya wasn’t expectin’ Harry to step between us. Mah question is easy: Why?” He’s been pushing for answers for a while now, not surprised that they’re little fish. They had orders, an address, a time and a photograph of him found in the shooter’s pocket.

The shooter glares, still thinking he has a chance, but the driver is breaking and cries out, “We was told to go after Unwin’s kid! Tha’s all, swear down! The boss got a call, right, and tol’ us what to do. We ‘ad no idea Kingsman was even dere!” And isn’t that interesting. The meet was organised 24 hours before but only a handful of people actually knew where it was gonna happen and Eggsy had only told his dad he was coming about an hour beforehand (Harry had kicked him out of his office and told him to go get ready as they were supposed to tell his dad about them that night).

A sick feeling curdled in Eggsy’s gut- one of their own had set this up. He can’t help but look around at the Boys watching, even the handful of Kingsmen. Did someone know about him and Harry? Or was it just a shot at the Unwin Boys? His dad? Was it personal or just a ploy of some kind? Fuck. He wanted Harry. Kingsman’s Arthur was _very_ good at reading people and Eggsy had realised early on in their relationship that they balanced each other out in ways that made them formidable enemies, promised them to be a fearsome power couple. Harry would see potential problems and questions Eggsy didn’t and vice versa. Harry filled in Eggsy’s blank spaces. He needed Harry.

But all of it could wait. “Merlin?”

The bald man looked up from his pad and walked over, completely unperturbed by his surroundings or what was going on. “Aye, Eggsy. I ‘ave what we need. Morgeuse is busy tracking their group and your Da has Boys marking them out.”

That meant they knew exactly who the little fish were working for and were already laying their traps. The Boys and Kingsmen did work oh so well together, Eggsy mused, how promising.  

He considers the two fish in front of him; they’re bleeding inside and out but still breathing. There’s really only one thing that matters though. “You almost killed Harry.”

He grabs the stylus from Merlin and stabs it into the firsts, then the seconds, throat. Merlin just huffs when Eggsy tosses it back to him and walks off. The two fish gasp and choke behind him. They’re already dead even if their bodies don’t know it yet and Eggsy can’t be arsed to watch, he has a score to settle.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Kingsman. I do not claim any ownership of the characters or world, I am just borrowing them and this story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.


End file.
